Ulagan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830757 |no = 8550 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 116 |animation_move = 116 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 35, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the celestial heaven of paradise, Divine Emperor Yu ruled over all souls with benevolence, but even someone as omnipotent as him was not immune to loneliness and boredom. In his search for the perfect assistant, he selected representatives from twelve creature families and sent them to the mortal world in human disguises. Among these candidates, Ox was the strongest. None could hope to rival his raw strength, so solid and immovable was his great bulk. When he arrived in the human world, he was picked up by a clan of warriors who were awed by his imposing presence. Most expected him to join the ranks of mighty heroes and prove his worthiness as a guard to the Emperor...but as an inherently placid creature he wasn't given to aggression. In fact, Ox was often oblivious to his surroundings, knowing full well he could crush most threats...if he wanted to. Ulagan, as the clan chieftain named him, spent his days lazily strumming on his yatga—an immense highland instrument—and enjoying the mountain winds. The other warriors began to think his impressive physical prowess was wasted on such indolence. When called upon to hunt or wrestle, he simply shrugged his broad shoulders, expressing congeniality only at feasts and drinking as much as three men. That is, until a night of interclan revelry dissolved into rowdy fighting among the brash youth and interrupted his peaceable mood. None of them anticipated what happened next, for an earth-shattering blast of sound bludgeoned their skulls. |summon = Oy, where ya rushin' off to? Slow down and take it easy. Ain't good if ya mess up all the small things along the way. |fusion = Ahhh, now that's the good stuff! Ya got anymore of that? Two more barrels maybe? |hp_base = 6246 |atk_base = 2277 |def_base = 2214 |rec_base = 2088 |hp_lord = 8923 |atk_lord = 3253 |def_lord = 3163 |rec_lord = 2983 |hp_anima = 9815 |rec_anima = 2745 |atk_breaker = 3491 |def_breaker = 2925 |def_guardian = 3401 |rec_guardian = 2864 |def_oracle = 3044 |rec_oracle = 3340 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Quakestrummer |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Earth types, Spark damage slightly restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts critical damage |lsnote = Heals 400~500 HP on spark, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 200% crit damage |bb = Rumble n' Roll |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns, considerably boosts own max HP, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 140% parameter boost to Earth types, 60% crit rate to Earth types, 140% Atk, 140% Def, 140% Rec buff (earth), 60% earth crit rate, 15% HP boost, 200% Atk to self & 700% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Thunderous Yatga |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 20% chance of recast, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 125% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 14 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Spirit of Korogh |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), fills BB gauge to max, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 100% BB gauge fill to all allies, 450% crit damage & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Imposing Languor |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, slightly boosts critical damage for all allies & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 15% crit damage |evointo = 830758 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 830034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}